


Work and pleasure

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Lingerie, M/M, Neil teasing Andrew, Neil's wearing lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, neil sending pictures to andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: “Would you look at that?” Andrew said loud enough to be heard over the loud music that came from the speakers. He crossed his arms over his board chest. Neil jumped in sheer surprise. He turned off the music and turned to face his husband.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Kudos: 195





	Work and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> More Neil in lingerie? Yes. Do I regret writing this? Nope.   
> I hope you guys are ready for more Neil in lingerie!
> 
> This work is unbetaed, so there will be mistakes.   
> English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes.   
> I'm posting this at 23:50 (11:50PM), so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Be kind to others online!
> 
> ome and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)

With the season ending so suddenly for Neil’s team – the Chicago Bears had been kicked out of the season by the Houston Sirens. Neil had been so pissed and so upset – he just wanted to beat Kevin _once_ in his miserable life. He just wanted to knock Kevin down from his pedestal – he hadn’t said a word for twenty-four hours and thrown himself into rewatching some of the sirens old games, obviously determined to find the Sirens – and Kevin’s and Thea’s – weaknesses. Andrew had let him do his thing, knowing this was his way of dealing with the loss. Andrew had to go away in a conference for a few days a few towns over and he didn’t exactly feel bad about leaving Neil, but he didn’t like leaving Neil in the state he was in.

“I’m leaving now Neil,” Andrew said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He stood by the door, watching Neil on the couch. He had been sitting cross legged on the couch for hours, so he didn’t expect Neil to get off the couch and see him off, but he did, and Andrew was surprised to see that Neil _could_ stand after sitting cross legged for so many hours. Neil walked over to him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Have a nice trip. Text me when you are there?”

“Of course,” Andrew said with a slight smile.

“Thank you,” Neil said, an equally small smile playing in the corners of his lips.

His heart swelled. It was usually Andrew asking Neil to text him once he had arrived at whatever court or whatever hotel they were going too. Neil followed him to the door, seeing him off. He watched as Andrew climbed into the Maserati and took off with a single wave. Neil had wanted to climb into the Maserati with Andrew and go with him, but he couldn’t do that. This was an important work conference and if he were there with him, he would only be distraction for Andrew and coworkers. He sighed softly and closed the door once the Maserati was out of sight.

Once he was sure that Andrew hadn’t come bac because he had forgotten something, he put on his shoes, his baseball cap – even though he hated baseball – and his face mask, made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before he climbed into the Audi and drove to the mall, treating himself the body suit he had wanted for a while. And while he was at the mall, he went past the tattoo and piercing studio where he had gotten his fox on his fox tattoo on his left hip and Andrew had gotten his one sleeve done there as well and they both gotten their piercings there as well and it had been a while since any of them had gotten any new jewelry for their earrings. He walked in and pulled his face mask down.

“Hi!” Said one of the store clerks behind the desk. Neil smiled politely at her. “What are you here for?” she asked.

Neil flipped through one of the books on the counter. He stopped at one of the pictures of a man with a belly button piercing.

“This one,” he said and turned the book around to show her.

She smiled and nodded.

“Right this way sir.”

Andrew hated work gatherings as much as he hated Exy. Work gatherings that stretched over days. Days, where he would not be able to go home and see Neil. See his husband. He had stayed with Aaron and Katelyn and their toddler twin girls. It had been nice to see his family and he had enjoyed spending time with his nieces, but he had missed his husband. And while he loved his nieces and Neil unconditionally, he would burn the world for Neil. Neil was his person and it hurt him to leave him in a bad mood.

“Will unc'l Ne’el come nexth thime?” Ella asked from where she was perched on Andrew’s hip. She had her tiny hand buried in the Andrew’s blonde hair, the other holding onto his shirt.

“Maybe. I can’t make any promises,” he said. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ella's forehead, then put her down.

Ella pouted, but she knew better than to push her uncle’s button’s. Freya came up to Andrew then, having been standing next to her father in the doorway while Ella said her goodbye’s first. She came up to Andrew and gently tugging at his shirt. Freya was the shyer twin of the two.

Andrew kneeled down in front of her and she handed him a couple of drawings.

“Fo’ you and Ne’el,” she said quietly, and Andrew couldn’t help but smile at his niece. He took the drawings and tucked them into his bag before he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He kissed her forehead; she kissed his cheek. He let her go, then stood back up, facing Aaron and Katelyn. “I’ll text you when I’m home.”

Aaron nodded as he picked Freya up and put her on his hip.

“Okay. Tell Neil the girls and I said hi,” he said and pushed the golden locks out of Freya's face. She pushed her face into the crook of Aaron’s neck and shoulder. She wasn’t all that good with goodbyes.

“I will,” Andrew said and went to the Maserati. He got in and started the car. He got on his seatbelt as he unlocked his phone to text Neil that he was on his way home. He didn’t expect to find a message from Neil, not that Neil never texted, he texted him plenty about everything and nothing. What he didn’t expect to find on his phone, was a photo attached to the message. And he certainly didn’t expect to see Neil in a baby pink body suit with matching thigh high stockings. The tiny fox tattoo on Neil’s hip was a familiar face on Neil’s right hip, just visible enough through the lace, but the piercing in his belly button was new. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and broke few traffic laws on his way home.

He parked the car so many hours later in front of their house and closed the door behind him. He grabbed his bag from the back seat of the Maserati. There was light in the house, so Neil wasn’t asleep, but then again Neil had a habit of falling asleep with the lights and the TV on. He unlocked the door and was met by a wall of music. He didn’t think Neil was expecting him home this soon because he had said that the would be gone for much longer. He closed the front door, locking it silently behind him. He put his bag and shoes by the door, then moved towards the sound the music. It came from the living room and it was a divergence from the last time he had caught Neil I’m lingerie. He stood in the doorway watching Neil dancing around in a baby pink thong with matching baby pink stockings and garter belt.

That was nothing like the body suit Neil had sent to Andrew earlier.

“Would you look at that?” Andrew said loud enough to be heard over the loud music that came from the speakers. He crossed his arms over his board chest. Neil jumped in sheer surprise. He turned off the music and turned to face his husband.

“Drew!” he squeaked, crossing his arms over his scared chest, feeling self conscious all of sudden. Andrew raised an eyebrow and watched as Neil uncross his arms again. “You’re home early.”

He shrugged and crossed the room over to Neil. He looked over Neil, taking in his husband’s appearance. His lean body, toned muscles but he still looked soft. He took in how the pink stocking, the pink garter belt and the pink thong thank cupped Neil’s cock perfectly.

“Am I thought? I came home as I said I would Neil. It’s not my fault you decided to send me a picture of the new body suit you brought,” he hummed, stepping into the living room. He could see Neil’s blush spreading down his chest. “And you even got yourself a belly button piercing,” he mused. He reached out and gently pressed his hand against Neil’s scarred stomach before he gently flicked the hazel gemstone at the end of the curved barbell. Ne gasped a little painfully. “Go and put it on Neil. I want to see you in the body stocking.”

“Body _suit,_ ” Neil said defiantly as he walked past Andrew. Andrew swatted his ass for smug tone. Neil gasped, but Andre could tell that Neil was faking the gasp. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch. He was glad that Neil at least had had the decency to pull the curtains shut before he got dressed in that tiny thing he was wearing. He shrugged off his hoodie and put over the arm of the couch when Neil came back into the living room, wearing the body suit now. He would have Neil wear the thong and garter belt at another time. And Neil gasped.

“You look pretty,” Andrew said sitting up straighter and motioned for Neil to come and stand in front of him. Neil was always eager to please Andrew and Andrew didn’t mind. “Make a spin Neil. Let me see you,” he said, and Neil bit his lower lip before he slowly twirled around, showing off the body suit to Andrew. Andrew stopped him with a hand to his hip once his ass was lining up with Andrew’s line of sight.

“Your ass looks so good in this Neil,” Andrew said as he put his free hand on Neil’s ass cheek, pulling it apart from the other to the sheer fabric bunched up between his ass cheeks. “It compliments your skin. It makes it look tanner,” he said, his other hand sliding down to Neil’s other ass cheek. He gently patted his ass. “Go and get the lube baby.”

Neil nodded and went back upstairs to their bedroom and dug through Andrew’s bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. Once found, he grabbed it and hurried downstairs again. Andrew had already undone his jeans and was stroking himself lazily as he waited for Neil. He looked up and let go of his cock. “Come here. Sit in my lap,” he said and patted his denim clad thigh. Neil did as he was told, slowly sitting in Andrew’s lap, the denim scraping against the inside of Neil’s thighs.

Andrew took the lube from Neil’s hand once he was seated in his lap. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He reached denim with his clean hand between their bodies and down between Neil’s thighs where he found the three tiny button that held the body suit in place. He popped one button after the other until the pieces of clothing separated and hang loose. He pulled his hand back and replaced it with his lube covered hand. He teased Neil’s rim, making the auburn haired man gasp with every press of his finger.

“Come on ‘drew…” he whined, pressing back against Andrew’s hand, the tip of his finger easing inside of Neil’s tight hole. He gasped, his head tilting back as he thrust back against Andrew’s hand.

Andrew let Neil fuck himself on one finger. He put his clean hand on his hips and gentle tapped his hip twice, silently telling him to stop moving for a second. Neil did and he pulled his finger out of him, making Neil whine in the process. He pressed two fingers against Neil’s now sensitive rim, easing them in slowly, forcing a low moan out of Neil’s throat.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Neil moaned, moving back until Andrew’s fingers were buried completely inside of him. “ _Yes_. Fuck ‘drew your fingers feel so good inside of me.” He began to move his hips, thrusting his hips back onto Andrew’s fingers, who curled fingers right, pressing them against Neil’s prostate, making him gasp loudly. “’drew I need your cock. I need your cock. Fuck me, yeah? I need you to fuck me.”

How was Andrew supposed to _not_ do as Neil was begging him to do? He popped the button with his clean hand, pulled the zipper down and pushed the band of his jeans and boxers down until he could pull his cock out. He used his lube slick hand in his cock, sticking himself up before he tapped Neil’s hip. “Lift your hip Neil,” he said and Neil did as he was told. He positioned his cock as Neil’s rim and Neil slowly pressed down, moaning at the slow intrusion of Andrew’s cock. Neil sucked in a breath and his head tilted back, his neck exposed. Andrew watched Neil’s every movement, looking for any signs of pain or hesitation. He watched Neil’s throat and his adam’s apple, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Neil’s tan skin, his teeth scraping against Neil’s sensitive neck.

“Fuck An'rew,” Neil moaned, his ass pressed against Andrew’s lap, his cock buried deep inside of him. Andrew’s hands found their way to Neil’s hips and squeezed, signaling to Neil that he could move. And Neil did. He began to bounce in Andrew’s lap, the sounds of Neil’s high pitched moans bouncing off the walls in their living room. Andrew sucked a hickey onto Neil’s perfect skin, nibbling at the delicate skin as Neil thrust himself onto his cock.

“Oh fuck, yes An’rew,” Neil moaned helplessly as he began to move his hips faster, the filthy sounds of Neil’s moans echoing throughout the room. Neil’s ass slapped against Andrew’s jean covered lap. “Fuck me harder Drew. I need you to fuck me harder, yeah?”

Andrew couldn’t resist Neil. His hands slid down from Neil’s hips and down to his ass, his fingers tightening around each ass cheek, pulling them apart giving himself more room to move. He grunted out a ‘ _yes_ ’ before he captured Neil’s lip in a heated kiss. Once Neil’s hips had stilled, Andrew thrust upwards into Neil’s tight ass, a surprised moan leaving his husband.

“Fuck, _yes_ ‘drew,” he sobbed against Andrew’s lips.

Andrew grunted, because he agreed. Whenever he thrust into the tight heat, he grew closer to his own orgasm, as well as he pushed Neil closer to the edge of his orgasm. His only goal was to make Neil cum, his orgasm more important than his own one. He would always prefer to give Neil an orgasm than to chase his own, and sometimes Neil was in the mood and Andrew wasn’t and sometimes it was the other way around. They were never obligated to say yes, even if the other was in the mood.

“I’m so close,” Neil moaned against Andrew’s lips, his tight hole tightening around Andrew’s cock, causing the blonde to groan. He slapped Neil’s ass once, making Neil gasp wetly against his lips. “Fuck! _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ” Andrew’s thrusts didn’t slow down or become gentler just because Neil was close to his orgasm. His thrusts became faster, harder, his thighs pressed against Neil’s ass.

“I’m cumming,” he sobbed and before a moan or another warning could leave him, he came, messing up his body suit and Andrew’s shirt. He tightened further around Andrew, pulling a hiss from the blonde man beneath him. One of Andrew’s hands moved from Neil’s ass, up to his neck. He pulled Neil down for a deep kiss, licking into his mouth, then came deeply inside of him. He bit down on Neil’s lower lip as he came, holding both of them still as they rode out their orgasms. When they both had calmed down and their breaths had returned to normal, he pulled back. He reached up with both hands and brushed Neil’s hair out of his face.

“Are you feeling okay?” Andrew asked, not knowing what had triggered Neil to get another body suit.

“Yeah… I’m okay,” Neil said quietly.

“What triggered you to get another body suit? And a belly button piercing? Really Neil?”

“I was at the piercing store, looking to get us some new jewelry for our ears, but then I saw the book of tattoo’s and piercings and then I just… got one. It didn’t hurt as much as I had anticipated. And the body suit? I saw it at the mall a few months ago and after you left, I went to the mall and treated myself a new body suit. I feel good in them. They make me look pretty and it takes the focus of my scars.”

“Neil,” Andrew said, his voice lower than normally.

“Yes?” he replied, his voice equally low.

“You are always pretty. And to me… You are the most breathtakingly beautiful man to walk this earth.”

Neil pulled further back; his clear blue eyes no longer hazy with lust. He smiled the softest smile Andrew had ever seen on Neil’s face. He knew Andrew was right and that it was true because Andrew would never tell a lie nor would he tell Neil that he was pretty, if he didn’t think he was. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Andrew’s once, twice before he pulled back.

“I figured out how to beat Kevin next time I see him on court.”

Andrew smirked slightly.

“Good. He deserves it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to have safe sex!
> 
> ome and talk to me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)


End file.
